Regresando el tiempo atras
by Sakuvid Brife
Summary: muy pocas veces en la vida, se nos presentan los magicos regalos del destino, muchas veces los vemos, muchas no, sin embargo estan ahi, podran nuestros shinobis ver su destino? KAKASAKU, KIBAHINA, NEJITEN, SHIKAINO
1. Chapter 1

Regresando el tiempo atrás.

La siguiente muestra literaria, no busca violar los derechos copyright de Masashi Kishimoto, cuyos personajes estarán dentro de esta historia. Esto es un trabajo de fans para fans.

Esta historia es después de la guerra mundial shinobi, Sasuke regreso a la aldea y todos felices.

En si este es un **KakaSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno.**

La recién construida aldea de la hoja, se levantaba majestuosamente sobre los viejos escombros del pasado, apenas y quedaban vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue la vieja Konoha, Tsunade había hecho un magnífico trabajo, y tal parecía que por la aldea de la hoja no hubiera pasado la guerra. Las misiones iban de maravilla, cada equipo tenía tareas por montones, tanto así que, incluso los jóvenes aspirantes a ninjas que aun estaban en la academia, tenían que cumplir con misiones rango D.

Sakura e Ino habían decidió seguir con el arduo entrenamiento impuesto por la quinta, claro que sakura no dejo de lado sus obligaciones para con el equipo 7, ahora era mas numeroso que ningún otro, con el regreso de Sasuke, quien se acoplaba bastante bien al nuevo equipo, aunque Ino seguía con su equipo era mas el tiempo que pasaba con la Hokage que con Shikamaru. Tenten había tomado la decisión mas trascendental de toda su vida, había decidió desertar temporalmente del equipo de Gay y tomar clases con Tsunade. La despedida fue muy emotiva, recibió un interminable discurso acerca de lo maravillosa que es la juventud, cortesía de su sensei y su clon, y por extraño que pareciera Neji ""el hielo" Hyuga le dio un emotivo abrazo y unas aunque escasas palabras eran mas de lo que decía normalmente, sus exactas palabras fueron "te vamos a extrañar… espero verte pronto". Y Hinata… bueno ella… estaba más centrada en sus ideales, poco a poco se había hecho a la idea de que Naruto estaba más que enamorado de Sakura, y bueno como le había dicho Ino "no llores por lo que añoraste y nunca fue tuyo, sonríe por lo que estuvo ahí para ti y te pertenece". Y eso era exactamente lo que hacía, mirar a delante, aunque le costara, y para olvidar había decidió tomar clases con la quinta junto a Tenten, no fue nada fácil convencerla y de no ser por la intervención de Sakura, no la hubiera aceptado.

Y ya había pasado un mes desde que las dos chicas habían entrado como alumnas de la quinta, aunque el progreso era significativo tanto para Hinata que tenía un magnifico control del chakra y Tenten maestra en el Taijutsu quien había acostumbrado a su cuerpo a niveles del dolor inimaginables, aun no eran como Tsunade aunque ahora poseían una fuerza tan monstruosa como la de la quinta, cosa que la Hokage considero suficiente para enviarlas de nuevo con sus equipos, ahora ellas no solo poseían toda la experiencia que toda kunoichi debía poseer, sino también los conocimientos médicos y control del chakra que les daba la fuerza.

A todas y cada una de ellas las amaba como hijas, y procuraba su felicidad, las entreno como dios manda, y casualmente había recibido una misión rango S que sin ningún pretexto era perfecta para ellas; la misión era simple, detener a un científico con conocimientos shinobi de la aldea de la hierba, ellas serian las encargadas de terminar con ese individuo, al parecer ese despreciable ninja secuestraba mujeres para experimentar con ellas, nadie sabía lo que sucedía con ellas, ya eran varias las aldeas que tenían problemas con él y sus discípulas lo atraparían. Aunque por el tipo de misión debía enviar a un shinobi, había pensado en el equipo de Kakashi, pero al enterarse gay de que su rival iría le dio dos opciones a Tsunade o lo envía a él con su equipo o le daría el interminable discurso de la llama de la juventud, y bueno, ni Kiba ni sino permitirían que la inocente de Hinata fuera a una aldea que era considerada como el prostíbulo del país, i bueno considerando el nivel de la misión y que esta estrecharía lazos con la aldea de la hierba decidió enviar a Shikamaru y como el paquete incluía a Choji pues no le quedo de otra. El éxito de la misión estaba asegurado, quien podría con 4 discípulas de la Hokage con increíble fuera, y con 4 mentes maestras como lo son Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, y Sasuke, y la energía de Naruto lee y gay, y ni hablar de las habilidades especiales de Choji Sai Yamato.

Los equipos estaban ya por salir, todos esperaban ansiosamente a la llegada de cierto ninja que como de costumbre llegaba tarde, sin embargo esta vez lo hacían amenamente, ya que tenían un mes de no ver a sus compañeros de equipo. Ino se arrojo a los brazos del joven Nara y de Akimichi, Tenten la imito y sin exagerar en su nueva fuerza abrazo a sus tres compañeros, sakura no fue la excepción, pero al ser su equipo tan grande a cada uno de le dio un abrazo, siendo recibida por todos inclusive el ultimo Uchiha, últimamente el joven preguntaba mucho por ella y Hinata, bueno ella abrazo a sus compañeros tímidamente. Todos tenían cosas nuevas que contar y por su parte Akamaru ladraba a los caballos que se encargarían de llevar al carruaje de cada uno. 4 en total, lo que les hizo preguntarse quienes irán en ellos.

-hola…-la varonil voz de Kakashi distrajo a los ninja

-¡LLEGAS TARDE KAKASHI-SENSEI!- gritaron un rubio y una pelirosa.

-bueno...verán...Me perdí en el camino de la vida…- su típica escusa aun sacaba de quicio a todos.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-ufanaba el chico Kyubi

-¡ya cállate idiota!-Sasuke estaba mas que molesto por el retraso de 3 horas de su maestro como para todavía esperar a la discusión de Naruto.

-bien como sea…nos dirigiremos a la aldea de la hierba, pero no iremos juntos…dado que se cree el sujeto está custodiado por ninjas nivel S iremos en pequeños grupos, cada kunoichi ira con un grupo de hombres para su protección y apoyo, fingiremos ser otras personas para entrar desapercibidos.-conto Kakashi interviniendo así en la pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto.

-Tenten…- el peliplateado se giro a la chica de las coletas- iras con Neji tu guardia será Naruto Choji y Sai.-

-¡SI!-dijeron los interpelados.

-Ino… Shikamaru será tu compañero… tu escolta Yamato lee y Sasuke.

-Hinata… Kiba ustedes estarán juntos y su guardia será gay y Shino

-¡bien!exclamo Kiba- ¿estas listo Akamaru?-

-¡guau... guau!-bramo feliz el perro.

-si… Kiba con respecto a eso…-intervino Kakashi con su acostumbrado semblante- si Akamaru va tendrá que ser tu escolta, no te acompañante… y bueno sakura tu iras conmigo.

-¿como? No tendrán guardia- exclamo lee

-no es necesario, nuestro deber es mas político…

-¿estas lista sakura?- hablo Kakashi.

-si sensei… lista.

-bien en ese caso… la misión es simple… recuperación y detención. La detención es opcional, todos acataremos roles para entrar en contacto con la aldea. Tenten y Neji serán pareja…-la chica asintió solemne y profesionalmente, mientras su compañero se sonrojaba, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie...

-Hinata y Kiba…-Kakashi medito un segundo la situación miro fijamente a Hinata y luego a Neji…-Kiba serás el esposo de Hinata, entiendan algo, su relación es "difícil" se casaron por que la embarazaste y luego ella perdió al bebe. Así que su matrimonio no tiene sentido…- luego se aproximo a los herederos Hyuga y haciendo uso de un Genjutsu cubrió sus distintivos ojos blancos con unos maravillosos ojos de color café, Hinata se sonrojo Neji bufo pero ambos entendían el porqué, después de la guerra los ojos blancos así como el Sharingan eran mas que conocidos por todos.

-Tenten… Neji…lo mismo va para ustedes… tu-señalo al joven- te quieres deshacer de ella y tienes muchas deudas eres un jugador empedernido…

-Ino, tu ya te cansaste de Shikamaru, tienes que lucir harta de él… lo tienes que odiar…-

-¿y sakura y usted que papel interpretaran?... ¿padre e hija?-pregunto inocentemente Naruto.

-no Naruto… si ese fuera el caso tendría que haberla procreado a los 13 años… ella y yo seremos pareja… algo así como estar de luna de miel… amor prohibido… etc.

Dicho los papeles de cada uno, repartió un mapa a todos- tomaremos caminos separados y llegaremos a diversos tiempos, así no podrán relacionarnos, Tenten, por el norte, Ino por el sur Hinata, por el este y sakura y por oeste… una vez en la aldea su deber es ir a cada bar, cantina y antro… se presume que es ahí donde consigue a sus víctimas. Después vendrá la infiltración, Shino… manda a un pequeño grupo de insectos con cada uno, así estaremos conectados y sabremos la posición de todos, si alguna de ustedes logra infiltrarse hará todo lo posible para meter a las demás.

-chicos cuando su compañera se infiltra su deber es cambiar de apariencia y lo mas discreta posible y seguirla. Bien eso es todo tendremos que llegar a la aldea de la hierba en menos de tres días, los roles que se les asignaron a cada uno deberán acatarlos al cruzar las puertas de Konoha, las guardias deberán estar a distancia de 3 horas, deberán dejarlos solos y no intenten interactuar con ellos. ¿Dudas?- Kakashi era un maestro en planeación incluso Shikamaru sintió envidia de la genialidad del ninja copia. Al ver que el joven Nara se aproximaba a él le pregunto: ¿Qué paso Shikamaru?

-…mmm… que problemático… vera… ¿que tan cerca deberíamos estar Ino y yo…?

-son pareja…dedúcelo tu… lo mismo va para todos deberán dormir lo mas cerca posible…-Kakashi entro a la parte difícil de la misión y era como dar clases de sexualidad a niños tontos y con retraso mental.- desde este momento no son ninjas son hombres y mujeres, actúen como tal-luego aprovechando que las chicas se distrajeron reunió a todos los hombres y proclamo. –tendrán que propasarse, tocarlas de manera distinta, mirarlas diferente…incluso besarlas si la ocasión lo amerita. – luego se marcho a hablar con las chicas dejando a todos mas que sonrojados y a tres envidiando la situación de sus compañeros.

-chicas…-llamo el peliplateado- esto… bien se los diré… la quinta ya les debió de haber dicho lo peligro que es para una mujer este tipo de misiones y…

-lo entendemos a la perfección Kakashi-sensei-interrumpió sakura tomando la iniciativa-sabemos cuál es nuestro papel y actuaremos como tal, incluso si eso incluye que nuestros compañeros tengan que tocarnos…-Kakashi suspiro aliviado, las mujeres en definitiva serian mas maduras.

-bien… reunirse con sus compañeros… saldremos ya… -todos ya estaban formados, solo faltaba un detalle, a ropa-pensó Kakashi. Miro a su alrededor en busca de esa maleta que le había dado Tsunade para la misión y la extendió.- bueno nosotros tendremos que vestir de civiles. Yamato podrías…

-claro que si senpai-Yamato adivino los pensamientos de su antiguo líder e invocando el estilo madera, hico 4 vestidores.

-bien chicas pasen ordenadamente a tomar la ropa….-pero las kunoichi se les adelantaron cuando Kakashi miro, ya Ino y sakura estaba peleando a muerte por una blusa verde, Kiba casi muere en el intento de conseguir un lindo vestido naranja con un escote digno de mirar para Hinata, ya que Ino lo tenía agarrado por el cuello mientras discutía con sakura.

-esta maldita blusa es mía frente de marquesina.

-estas mal... yo lo vio antes cerda…

Y así empezó la pelea, ningún varón se atrevía a separarlas, de hecho el zorro de nueve colas era una hermosa mariposa linda e inofensiva al lado de sakura o Ino enojadas, todos querían vivir por muchos años, y como buenos hombres que son abandonaron al único valiente que ahora se encontraba entre las garras de Ino, el pobre de Kiba ya no podía respirar, y cuando Shino quiso intervenir, sakura literalmente lo maro con la mirada.

Después de 1 hora de presenciar la guerra todas llegaron a un acuerdo Tenten se quedaría con la blusa que fue el objeto de deseo, Kiba logro salir casi vivo y con el vestido para Hinata y así salieron vestidas como civiles, sakura luciendo una bella blusa rosa tipo chaleco con una falda tableada que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, algo que le quitaba comodidad, pero no podía hacer nada, se supone que estaba casada al menos las botas eran mas cómodas. Ino por su parte salió con una blusa naranja y unos modestos shorts color beige y como no los zapatos a juego, Tenten con la blusa verde y una falda café un poco corta para su gusto y aunque Kakashi no quisiera ella salió con los zapatos de shinobi, y dejando atónitos a todos, se soltó el cabello dejando ver una hermosa melena castaña larguísima casi le llegaba a la cintura, aunque después decidió recogerlo en una coleta. Y Hinata ella simplemente salió con el vestido cortesía de Kiba pero nadie pudo observarla bien pues en cuanto salió se cubrió detrás de su compañero perruno.

-unm… ya salieron... chicos nos toca a nosotros.-kakashi pensó que elgir la ropa para los hombres seria mas fácil, pero se equivoco al menos para el fue fácil unos pantalones de bolsas azul marino que en nada discrepaba con el uniforme de jounin y una camiseta gris oscuro le hacien lucir perfecto fue todo su conjunto e inclusive se dejo la mascara y cambio la banda de shinobi por un mdesto parche. Tardo mas en entrar al vestidor que en salir. Pero los demás no corrieron con la misma suerte, ya que para Neji la tortura comenzaba Sai elegía entre las prendas alguna que le hiciera juego con los ojos y Choji solo se limitaba a buscar alguna en donde se pudiera guardar comida a Kiba no le fue mejor gay lo asalto con un conjunto verde muy particular que se negó a usar con toda su alma, y el pobre de Shikamaru se quedo dormido a la mitad de un discurso de lee sobre la moda y la llama de la juventud. Y después de tres interminables horas, un Naruto con sostén sobre su habitual ropa un Akamaru con vestido y 3 largos y fastidiosos discursos sobre lo apasiónate que es el ser joven, partieron a la aldea tomando las direcciones correspondientes.

Los primeros en salir fueron Kakashi y sakura sentados en uno de los carruajes que por cierto serian los encargados de llevar a la pareja a la aldea de la hierba, ya habían pasado 12 horas desde que Konoha se dejo de ver a lo lejos, Kakashi no había dejado de leer su tan conocido librito y sakura bueno ella deseaba terminar lo antes posible la misión. Le chocaba ir tan lento estaba sentada al lado de Kakashi casi dormitaba del aburrimiento, hacia ya varias horas que Kakashi se había tomado en serio su papel de marido, sorpresivamente la tomaba por la cintura, le daba un beso en la mejilla o la recostaba en su pecho, todo lo que se supone que debería hacer un marido normal. Ella se dejaba hacer y también acataba los papeles, lo tomaba de la mano y le sonreía con dulzura.

-descansaremos aquí "mi amor"-dijo Kakashi, sakura asintió Kakashi bajo del carruaje y le tendió la mano a su alumna para que descendiera-hay un rio por aquí… por que no vas a tomar un baño mientras no instalo todo.

-claro-sakura le levanto en puntitas para darle un casto beso en los labios a su maestro, claro que este tenía mascara.-

-en cuento termine te are compañía…-Kakashi era un maestro de la actuación, sakura estaba que se moría de la vergüenza por todas las confianzas que había tenido con su maestro y él como si nada…

No supo cuanto se alejo de Kakashi se quito la ropa y se metió al bello rio que había ahí, realmente poco le importaba que el lugar fuera hermoso, ella era un mar de confusiones, desde el regreso de Sasuke ella ya no sentía lo mismo, aunque sabía que su amor de infancia ya no era malo, se sentía dolida con él y no era para menos, la abandono en la banca, y luego la intento matar dos veces, eso a cualquiera le quita las ganas, y si tomo la decisión de entrenar con Tsunade fue por que sentía algo por su sensei que no estaba bien… - ¿me habré enamorado de Kakashi sensei?-pensó la pelirosa- el agua recorría su cuerpo desnudo cerró los ojos lentamente y dejo de pensar, no fue sino hasta que escucho que alguien se quitaba la ropa que abrió los ojos, y vio maravillada a Kakashi Hatake en todo su esplendor. Tan atractivo el cuerpo de un dios. A su paso iba dejando un rastro de ropa, solo se quedo con su ya característica mascara.

El se aproximaba a ella con cautela rogo por que ella no se asustara cuando el entro al agua, sintió que ella se estremeció lentamente pero no hizo ademan de apartarlo ni de huir de él, lo que le animo, se acerco parsimoniosamente y se quedo a escasos centímetros de ella, por su parte sakura tuvo que tomar todo el autocontrol que su cuerpo le permitía para no salir corriendo de ahí tomo aire y le sonrió como si tenerlo desnudo enfrente de ella fuera cosa de todos los días.

-mi amor…-le susurro él, acto seguido deslizo suavemente su mano por la cintura de la chica haciendo que ella gimiera ante el contacto, su principal intención era comunicarle que alguien los estaba vigilando, no podía decir con certeza quién era, solo sabía que no era alguien a quien le gustaran los intrusos. Así pues se dedico a escribir cautelosamente en la espalda de la chica mientras con sus labios delineaba el níveo cuello de la pelirosa.

Sakura al instante se percato del doble sentido de las acciones de su maestro, su mensaje era claro "nos vigilan, guarda la calma… y actúa...tal vez pronto se vayan". Pero la joven rogaba por que no fuera así, odiaba tener que admitirlo pero hacia algo de tiempo, para ser mas precisos cuando Sasuke quiso matarla y Kakashi sin siquiera dudarlo intervino en su ayuda, que ella se había enamorado de su maestro, al principio lo tomo como una lógica atracción, recordaba las palabras de Tenten cuando ella dijo que sentía cierta inquietud cuando Kakashi la veía o estaba cerca, la castaña solo bufo y dijo: "es normal que eso te pase, algunas veces nos enamoramos de imposibles o confundimos el amor con la seguridad que alguien nos hace sentir, es normal… a todos nos ha pasado..". Sakura ya no quiso seguir con el tema y no fue por que negara sus sentimientos, si no por que le entro cosa saber que tal vez tenten se fijo en gai… ¡ósea… en gai!..

-por aquí señoritas… pasen con cuidado- fueron las palabras que el fino oído de Kakashi captaron a lo lejos. Podía escuchar los sollozos de dos mujeres.

Rápidamente Kakashi se lo comunico a sakura por medio de sus manos, y ambos se vistieron y tomaron la determinación de seguirlos, se tenía muy pocos datos acerca del científico, nadie sabía como era físicamente, o a que aldea pertenecía, todo el informe sobre él se basaba en meras especulaciones por parte de supuestos testigos que discrepaban en sus historias. Después de la guerra nadie había notado la extraña desaparición de prostitutas en varias aldeas, no fue sino hasta que en la aldea de la hierba desapareció una joven de 20 años y su tutor fue a dar queja, que todos empezaron a atar cabos.

Llegaron al claro donde vieron claramente una carreta conducida por un hombre de no mas de 30 años, su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta los hombros, y aunque la distancia entre ellos y el era mas que prudente sakura pudo ver que era un hombre guapo, vestía como cualquier otro civil, luego su vista se enfoco a la mujeres, era mas que claro que eran prostitutas, traían la ropa rasgada y el maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar, y no solo eso tenían varios golpes en la cara y brazos, pero definitivamente lo peor fue que ellas venían encadenadas de pies manos y cuello.

La kunoichi respiro hondo y mantuvo raya las ganas asesinas de aniquilar a ese hombre que sin más sonreía a la vida.

-sensei… creo que es él…-musito la joven

-avisare a Shino y los demás…-sin mas los insectos del joven hicieron su aparición y después de las ordenes de Kakashi que consistían abandonar su puesto y venir a su ubicación, se marcharon con sigilo.

-vamos a seguirlo, los demás nos encontraran después…

Siguieron al sujeto por tres horas habían recorrido una gran distancia, las mujeres se quedaron dormidas debido a la fatiga, de pronto se detuvieron frente a una enorme montaña el hombre bajo y se aproximo a la entrada.

-ya llegamos señoritas…-dijo suavemente despertándolas de su letargo. Ellas solo asintieron y bajaron cautelosamente tratando de no herir su ya lastimado cuerpo, había tanta sangre en sus ropas que nadie podía discernir donde empezaba la piel y donde la sangre.

-Kakashi sensei…parece que va a hacer un jutsu…

-si- Kakashi descubrió su ojo Sharingan y miro atentamente.

-¡Justu estilo libre, desbloqueo de los 7 candados!- los movimientos de sus manos fueron copiados por Kakashi a la perfección, en cuento entraron volvió nuevos movimientos por parte del hombre fueron efectuados.- ¡jutsu de sellado bloque de las 7 puertas!

- Kakashi-sensei?.. Esperaremos a los demás?-sakura quería entrar y mar a ese hombre, pero debía ser paciente.

-no están lejos les tomara 15 minutos llegar… mientras bajemos…-

Para sakura fueron los 15 minutos más eternos de su vida, cada segundo podría ser valioso, pero al fin de cuentas todas llegaron, al parecer se fueron volando por que les tomo menos tiempo llegar del planeado. Se le explico la situación, las sospechas y evidencias que tenían.

-ahora abriré la puerta, los quiero por equipos, gai tu equipo por la derecha, Kiba el tuyo por la izquierda, Shikamaru detrás de mí, Naruto Sasuke sakura a mi lado, Yamato Sai entraran con nosotros, pero se quedaran en la entrada y serán refuerzos.-

-¡Justu estilo libre, desbloqueo de los 7 candados!-

Todos entraron y contrario a lo que se esperaban encontrar, vieron que el lugar era maravilloso, era otro bosque dentro de esa montaña, aun estaban frescos los rastros de la carreta.

-Neji, Hinata, vean si hay rastros de las mujeres-ordeno Kakashi liberándolos así del Genjutsu a sus ojos.

- ambos activaron sus ojos blancos y lograron ver a la mujeres, estaban en una casa enorme muy cerca de ahí decidieron rodear la casa y separarse, todos centrados en un único objetivo... detener a ese hombre


	2. Chapter 2

**y como lo prometi, la segunda parte de este fic... espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y sobretodo que disfruten leyendo... si tienen comentarios... opiniones... dejen un rewiew o manden un mensaje (PM) **

LA SIGUIENTE MUESTRA LITERARIA NO BUSCA VIOLAR LOS DERECHOS COPYRIGHT DE SU CREADOR MASASHI KISHIMOTO... SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

-Acérquense en silencio y a discreción-musito Kakashi, rápidamente todos acataron ordenes, se escabulleron sin problemas guiados por los increíbles olfatos de Kakashi y Kiba y la maravillosa vista de Hinata y Neji, dieron sin problemas con un gran edificio, aunque la construcción estaba descuidada, lucia encantadora, las flores en la fachada, le daba un toque hogareño.

Derrumbaron la puerta y siguieron un prominente olor a sangre-Hinata….-llamo Kakashi- ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Las mujeres están en dirección al norte, él les esta quitando los grilletes-el serio semblante de la oji-perla solo competía con la preocupación de Kakashi no sabia si llegarían a tiempo para salvarlas.

-tomen caminos diferentes… sakura Tenten Ino, Hinata, vayan por delante…. Intercepten al sujeto.

-Kakashi sensei… no creo que sea buena idea que Sakura y las demás vayan ahí-intervino Naruto- ese tipo esta loco y les puede hacer algo…- realmente Naruto estaba preocupado por ellas, y no solo él, al parecer todos estaban con cierta inquietud. Kakashi bufo ante tal falta de confianza hacia las chicas y recordó cuando Asuna dijo algo parecido respecto a Kurenai, pero claro tanto el ninja copia como el cejotas, le pusieron una cara de "¿es enserio?... ¿así o mas obvio que te gusta Kurenai?".

-bien… Shikamaru… ven con ellas, los demás nos dividiremos…

-¡KAKASHI SENSEI…!-grito el rubio. -¿Cómo PUEDE ENVIAR AL HOLGAZÁN CON ELLAS? …. SE VA A MORIR DE LA FLOJERA ANTES DE LLEGAR…

-deja de gritar Naruto…. Esto es una misión…-dijo sakura-si Kakashi-sensei cree que podemos hacerlo, no lo cuestiones…

-los demás… nos dividiremos… Kiba, rock Lee y Sai… irán por la derecha en busca de amenazas, o sobrevivientes si no las encuentran… Kiba deberás guiarlos hasta donde están las chicas…. Neji, Gay, Yamato irán por la izquierda… lo mismo va para ti Neji… debes guiarlos…. Naruto Sasuke, Shino conmigo…. Iremos detrás de sakura y las demás, Shino pídele a tus insectos que nos sigan para mantener comunicación…-las ordenes de Kakashi no se cuestionaron, el lugar donde estaban era mas parecido a una fabrica que a una casa, los pisos llenos de moho y otras sustancias de dudosa calidad ensombrecían la bonita fachada, había tres puertas las chicas irían por la del centro, todos tomaron posiciones, irían en busca de ese hombre.

-tranquilas…. Será muy rápido… prometo que tratare de no lastimarlas-musitaba el shinobi, lentamente trataba de quitar las cadenas y grilletes de las mujeres sin lastimarlas, pero eso era técnicamente imposible….sus ya de por si magullados cuerpos amenazaban con derrumbarse ante él, y eso no seria agradable… para nadie.

Las pobres mujeres gimoteaban del dolor, el solo hecho de moverse era una tortura, ningún ser humano debería sufrir tanto. Era imposible lastimarlas mas…

-todo va a estar bien…-musitaba el ninja a la vez que trataba de soltar los grilletes. Las mujeres sin embargo no lo miraban a la cara, una de ellas de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿nos hará daño?

-NO NO LO HARÁ…-dijo tajantemente Tenten, habían entrado en la lúgubre habitación para impedir cualquier clase de monstruosidad- NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE ESO….

-¿Qué DEMONIOS QUIEREN AQUÍ?... ¿Quiénes SON?- la incredulidad y rabia del hombre eran nada comparadas con el enojo de Tenten…

-pagaras por todo lo que hiciste…-decía sakura ajustando su guante, y eso no era para nada bueno, sino pregúntenle a Naruto, cuantas veces el no había visto lo mismo antes de estar en el hospital 5 días en coma, cuando la pelirosa se enojaba con él.

-detente sakura…-hablo el peli-plata- no debes matarlo… aun… antes debe decir que hizo con las demás… debemos interrogarlo…- sakura con un rápido movimiento logro derribar al ninja, quien intento por todos los medios escapar, sin embargo le fue imposible, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sentado y por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no respondía, se estaba poniendo mas tenso.

-no podrás moverte…-Shikamaru estaba hincado haciendo su ya tan tradicional jutsu de sombra, todos estaban tan concentrados que de no ser por Hinata ni se habrían percatado de la presencia de las mujeres.

-todo estará bien… nada les pasara… somos ninjas de la aldea de la hoja…-dijo Hinata, las mujeres estaban afónicas por dos razones, una los grilletes en su cuello y dos la impresión, para nadie fue sorpresa que se desmayaran, su estado físico era deplorable, claramente las heridas no ayudaban a verse mejor, además de eso se notaba que hacia varios días que no comían y no dormían.

-bien… bien…-el sarcasmo de Kakashi hizo que todos se pusieran alertas…-¿Qué has hecho con las demás…?-

-…-pero él no respondió… se mantenía en silencio mientras el ninja copia lo miraba fijamente…

-ves esto-se descubrió el Sharingan- esto te va a ocasionar muchos problemas… así que no me quites el tiempo y dime donde están las demás…

-…-su silencio era admirable… pero para Kakashi era una insolencia…

-sakura-llamo el peli-plata-

-si… sensei-

-tu y las chicas vayan a inspeccionar…-acto seguido las kunoichi se esfumaron en nada, pues todas sabían que cuando Kakashi hablaba en ese tono era por que iba a matar a todo lo que se pudiera mover…-Naruto… tu y los chicos… vayan a inspeccionar…y diviértanse con lo que encuentren-dijo sardónicamente- Shikamaru..tu quédate…

-bien…-dijo el Nara

Todos salieron a velocidad luz, mientras inspeccionaban el área, los pasillo eran mas un laberinto que un edificio. Sintieron cerca la presencia de Kiba y Neji, cuando estos les aseguraron que no había nada ni nadie mas decidieron acompañar a las chicas.

-el rastro de Hinata esta por aquí, síganme-hablo Kiba-Neji no desactives tu byakugan… puede que hayamos pasado algo por alto.

-si…- y así los varones tomaron dirección asía sus compañeras.

-oigan… ¿y las prisioneras que venían con él?-pregunto Naruto volteando a cada lado

-Kakashi-sensei pidió a los refuerzos que las pusieron as salvo… aunque nuestra prioridad es la aquella joven que desapareció de la aldea…

-oigan chicos….-intervino Lee- y a a todo esto… ¿como se llama la chica?-todos se miraron esperando a que alguien dijera algo… mas específicamente "S_asuke el yo me lo se todo Uchiha"_, pero nadie hablo, Kakashi era un genio pero era bastante distraído, aunque Neji y Lee sabían algo del caso. Desde que empezaron las desapariciones en la aldea de fuego que dicho sea de paso era conocido como el prostíbulo del país de fuego, Tenten había sido asignada junto con Ino a investigar, sin embargo tanto como el Hyuga como el cejotas pegaron el grito en el cielo y amenazaron de muerte a Tsunade de "echarle a Gay" y sus interminables discursos si tan solo ellas ponían un pie fuera.

-creo que se trata de una joven de la aldea de la hierba… su nombre era… Hikari Koshiro hija del difunto señor feudal… pero no recuerdo con exactitud…-hablo Neji-tal vez las chicas lo sepan

-¡SAKURA!-grito Naruto asustando a todos-¡SAKURA!...

-cállate idiota… ¿quieres activar las trampas?-regaño el Uchiha.

-no creo que haya trampas aquí…-intervino Neji en lo que pronto seria una nueva pelea entre Naruto y el peli-negro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Naruto.

-este lugar… digo… esta muy bien escondido, ni mi byakugan podría dar con el… además de que aquí solo hay mujeres…

-¿y que con eso?-pregunto horrorizado Kiba- las mujeres cuando se enojan dan pavor… -hablaba la voz de la experiencia, recordar los enfados de su madre era como estar en el infierno.

-Kiba tiene razón… ¿nunca has visto a su madre enojada o a su hermana?-intervino el silencioso Shino.

-no…-Neji en su vida había tenido miedo, salvo una vez… tenia miedo de conocer algo peor que la muerte… y fue precisamente Tenten quien le enseño ese terror.

**FLASH BACK:**

Después de un arduo entrenamiento el equipo de Maito Gay se disponía a descansar, bueno al menos los varones ya que Tenten cansada de ser la mas débil del grupo había decidió entrenar mas duro que sus compañeros.

-se mueve con mucha lentitud respecto a Lee-opinaba Gay-sensei

-si además sus movimientos son bastante torpes-agrego la copia de Maito. Recargados en la copa del árbol del campo de entrenamiento 9, veía con gran duda a su compañera, sus movimientos no concordaban con la chica quien usualmente solía moverse con mayor agilidad y rapidez, lo que ellos no sabían era que la torpeza de su compañera se debía a que la noche anterior había tenido que lidiar con una pandilla de asaltantes a las afueras de la ciudad y claro como era obvio no durmió mas que escazas 2 horas. Pero claro eso ellos no lo veían.

-se esta volviendo mas torpe… -agrego Neji, su indiferencia en el tono de voz logro que la chica se volteara a verlos y con una desdeñosa mirada prosiguió con su entrenamiento. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de moverse sigilosamente, pero no lo lograba, lo único que conseguía era que sus movimientos se vieran grotescos.

-creo que es por el peso-musito Gay, hablando obviamente del peso de la ropa, para él, el llevar tan pesadas prendas era un pecado.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué Tenten esta gorda?-pregunto inocentemente el mini cejas de azotador analizando a su compañera, la ultima vez que la había visto detenidamente fue cuando ella tenia 12 años y Gay sensei le tuvo que explicar con lujo de detalles a él y a Neji, que Tenten era una niña… no un varón… y que eran diferentes… claro que con la cara de idiotas que ambos pusieron el maestro solo atino a decir… "_ósea ella no es igual a ustedes…su cuerpo es distinto"_. Y cuando vio que sus alumnos seguían con su cara de "no entiendo" agrego algo mas "_ella tiene…cof..cof..Busto…cof…cof y le falta…ejem..cof cof..miembro viril…cof cof…"._ Y aun así tardaron un mes en ver esas diferencias, ya que ambos se habían dado a la tarea de saber que hacia a Tenten diferente de ellos.

GORDA GORDA GORDA GORDA-resonaba en la cabeza de la chica, de pronto y como por arte de magia la falta de energía se vio compensada con una inmensa rabia y una impasibles ganar de asesinar a los tres varones que sin disimulo alguno la miraban.

-creo que Lee tiene razón… la ultima vez que la cargué pesaba mas…-Neji Hyuga podía ser una eminencia en las artes ninja, pero como hombre era un asco…decir que una mujer esta gorda es peor pecado que matar a alguien. Ninguno de los tres sintió el aura demoniaca de su amiga y alumna, nadie alertaba al peligro.

-yo no me refiero a eso chicos…-hablo Gay en defensa de su alumna consentida, ya que si bien Lee era al que mas atención le ponía a Tenten nunca le toco dormir en la intemperie, ni comer cosas raras que se encontraban por ahí y mucho menos pagar la cuenta de cualquier cosa, de eso se encargaba Maito Gay.-hablo de su ropa… MI TRAJE ES LIGERO COMO UNA PLUMA-presumió con gran orgullo modelando el conjunto que llevaba.- el de ella es mas pesado… lo que le quita movilidad… además parece cansada…

-pues yo si creo que esta algo gorda….-y ahí iba Lee a cavar su tumba, el mismo estaba escribiendo su nombre en la lapida y Neji hacia lo mismo que el.

-yo también lo creo-dijo el oji-perla sin el menor recato- se ve mas llenita- bueno al menos el fue mas educado que su amigo. Pero llenita era algo que significaba lo mismo que gorda y para una mujer no importa, si de verdad lo esta, que le digan gorda es el peor crimen.

Maito Gay sintió el peligro, sabia que era peligroso estar cerca de Tenten luego de que sus alumnos le hayan dicho gorda… vio como los ojos de la chica sacaban llamas y su cuerpo desprendía un aura de peligro, y lentamente se acercaba a ellos, su voz interna le decía hora de irnos y sin mas explicación que un adiós se esfumo tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre la próxima masacre y él. Si bien sabia que tanto Neji como Lee eran unos grandes ninja capaces de competir contra el mismo Madara Uchiha, también sabia que las peleas con las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo… y por muy poderoso que haya sido madara, él no era una mujer… y sobretodo el no era una mujer enojada.

Nadie advirtió lo siguiente, Tenten se abalanzo primero sobre Lee tratando de matarlo, dio un certero golpe a la mandíbula del chico que lo mando al menos a 17 metros de distancia, Neji por suerte logro esquivar el puño de su compañera, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz para evitar la patada en sus partes nobles. Y así retorciéndose del dolor la castaña lo tomo del cuello de su chaleco y lo mando en dirección a Lee.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Tenten?-escupió Neji entre dolor e inquietud. La chica solo gruño ante el cinismo del joven. ¿como se atrevía a preguntar lo que le pasaba a ella… cuando el le dijo gorda?

-Neji…-trato de hablar un semi muerto Lee.-hay que correr…

Por toda kohona se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de dos jóvenes muchachos pidiendo clemencia, corriendo por su vida, y detrás de ellos una furiosa chica venia tirando desde kunai y shurikens hasta piedras y botellas, su rabia era casi palpable ningún hombre mujer o niño quería cruzarse con esa joven.

Corriendo mas de lo que hubieran soportado, Lee tropezó con una roca, y no era para menos, huir de Tenten era mas agotador que tener que dar 5000 vueltas a la aldea sin desayunar, ya que la chica no solo los perseguía, a Lee ya le habían alcanzado 10 kunai, 15 shuriken 67 botellas 89 piedras… y no cualquier piedra era enormes casi su peso… y 56 puños de tierra. A Neji no le iba mejor al menos lo habían tocado 3 kunai y se sentía orgulloso de eso ya que usaba a su compañero de escudo.

-¡VETE… HUYE SIN MI!-grito Lee a su mas puro estilo dramatizando como si una bestia viniera detrás de ellos, aunque gustosos se irían con cualquier bestia, cualquier lugar era mejor si Tenten no estaba.

-¡ESTA BIEN…! ¡SUERTE!-respondió Neji sin dejar de correr y despidiéndose de su amigo. Obviamente el vete… huye sin mi significa no te atrevas a dejarme maldito bastardo…o me encargare de volver desde el infierno solo para llevarte. Neji no se detuvo siguió corriendo. A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Lee, se detuvo un momento y lamento la suerte de su amigo, pero después se le paso al ver que el inútil de Lee no le sirvió a Tenten ni para el arranque, pues la kunoichi corría a gran velocidad en dirección a el, y lo peor parecía que sus fuerzas no se habían mermado.

-¡NOOO! ¡Tenten DETENTE….!-pedía el chico, el no rogaría era un Hyuga después de todo y los Hyuga no ruegan… estaba dispuesto a usar toda su energía y técnicas. Aunque con el poco chakra que le quedaba ni una bofetada podría darle.

-¡¿ASÍ QUE CREES QUE ESTOY GORDA?!-bramo la joven.

-pero solo poquito….-si Tenten había pensado en tener piedad, se arrepintió, aun sabiendo que su muerte estaba próxima Neji no dejaba de ser un idiota.

Y después de 20 días en recuperación y 4 días en coma Lee y Neji entendieron que a una mujer, por mas fea o gorda que este se le debe decir "estas gorda" o "eres fea". Y lo peor no fue eso, sino que después de que Tenten les dio su Quinta guerra mundial ninja, dejo de hablarles… y eso era peor… los miraba con tristeza y desilusión, dejo de llevarles almuerzo, salvo Gay… el había usado la poca neurona que aun servía para escapar de la venganza. Su sonrisa se ensombreció, dejo de bromear incluso Gay se preocupo hablo con ella y Tenten solo atino a decirle que tenia "problemas de mujer" con eso seco a su maestro. Neji y Lee se habían mantenido al margen, las heridas aun no cerraban bien, como para todavía tener mas. Un día se hartaron de la indiferencia de su amiga y decidieron preguntar.

- Tenten Tenten Tenten Tenten Tenten Tenten-insitia Lee- Tenten Tenten Tenten Tenten Tenten.- la chica solo lo miro por segundos y lo ignoro. Logrando que la valentía de lee se fuera al diablo y corriera a esconderse.

Y la táctica de Neji no fue mejor la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo con poca fuerza- ¿Qué te pasa?.-

-¡NADA!-le grito la chica con tal fuerza que Neji se quiso esconder. Después de eso ella se fue a entrenar con la quinta y Gai no dejaba de culparlos. Hasta que ella regreso un día. Como si nada hubiera pasado… y desde ese día entendieron el por que Shikamaru describía a las mujeres como "problemáticas" aunque lee y Neji agregarían "mortales" ala definición.

-**FIN FLASH BACK.**

-frente… ¿puedes ver algo?-pregunto Ino. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Kakashi, las chicas habían ido a inspeccionar sin embargo ni Hinata podía ver con claridad, su ojo blanco tenia limitaciones y lo único que podía percibir era un laboratorio.

-cerda…esta todo oscuro… ¿Cómo voy a ver algo?

-ahhh… `perdón…es que vía un foco en tu cara… pero es tu frente…-rio por lo bajo ante la rabia de la peli-rosa y luego trato de ver a través de la oscuridad, se maldijo por no llevar luces.

-el laboratorio esta cerca…-hablo Hinata quien lideraba al grupo, giraron a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, al llegar a una especie de cámara sakura uso su fuerza para abrir la puerta, su horros fue grande había varias maquinas como las que Orochimaru tenia, muebles tubos de ensaye…entre otras cosas.

-¿Qué demonios hacia aquí este hombre?-dijo Tenten tomando un cuaderno con anotaciones casi ilegibles.

Y casi por inercia las chicas caminaron hasta adentrarse a una capsula, lo que nunca pensaron era que la maquina se activaría al sentir peso y se cerraría.

-modo 1 activado… comenzando rejuvenecimiento…-la cámara comenzó a llenarse de un gas que al instante mermo de su fuerza a todas… lo único sabio que pudieron lograr fue gritar con toda su fuerza hasta que perdieron la conciencia.

-modo 1 completado…-decía la voz- modo 2 en proceso…iniciando estabilización de células…

Los chicos habían escuchado los gritos, guiados por Kiba intentaban llegar a tiempo. Kakashi y Shikamaru también lo oyeron su interrogatorio al menos les había dado el nombre del sujeto. Y lo mas desconcertante era que era un shinobi de la aldea oculta entre lo hoja. Su nombre Haku Yagami. Era un miembro de inteligencia medica en Konoha, que desapareció durante la guerra.

-Kakashi dejo a Shikamaru a cargo mientras a gran velocidad iba detrás de las chicas, sintió la presencia de sus compañeros al llegar a su destino solo alcanzaron a escuchar.

-modo 3 completado…. Etapa finalizada.

se dirigieron a aquella rara maquina y trataron de abrirla, los segundos que tardo la puerta en ceder fueron de terror, nadie sabia lo que ese loco enfermo tenia ahí. La densa capa de humo que emanaba de la maquina entorpeció la vista podían sentir la débil energía de las chicas Neji pensó en usar su byakugan pero no lo lograba.

La primero que vio Kakashi fue la blusa de sakura, luego su vista se enfoco en lo que parecía ser la ropa de Ino y luego la de Tenten, el humo se disipo con ayuda de Naruto, todos buscaron con la mirada a sus amigas, de entre la ropa sobresalían bultitos que luchaban por su movilidad… algo mas capto la atención de los ninja… de los bultitos comenzaron a emerger sonidos, sonidos que parecían a los de un ¿bebe?... ¿Qué clase de experimentos realizaba este hombre?

HASTA AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO... SI LES GUSTO DEJEN COMENTARIO... SI NO PUES TAMBIEN... ME GUSTARIA DEJARAN SUGERENCIAS EN CASO DE QUE NO LES HAYA GUSTADO O QUISIERAN MODIFICAR Y/O AGREGAR ALGO PARA EL PROXIMO... DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...


End file.
